


Кровопускание

by Hypericum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, its so hard being Levi, that Graphic Depictions Of Violence tag is more just in case
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypericum/pseuds/Hypericum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«- Я спросил, не хотите ли вы снова меня ударить. Потому что на суде, сэр, вы сказали, что будете это делать.<br/>Ривай удивленно посмотрел на него. Он лишь сказал, что Эрен пропустил грязное пятно».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Sticks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898320) by [Blue_Thallium (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Blue_Thallium). 



— Что, прости? — Ривай стянул с лица платок, закрывающий рот. 

Эрен покраснел. Он хмурился, выжимая тряпку, но скорее напугано и смущенно, чем сердито. Трудно было сказать наверняка, что значил его мрачный вид. 

— Я спросил, не хотите ли вы снова меня ударить. Потому что... на суде вы сказали, что будете... — он совсем опустил глаза и уставился на тряпку в руках, выкручивая ее так, что грязная вода капала на сапоги. — Ну, я точно не помню, что именно вы сказали, но суть в том, что вы собирались... бить меня. Если я буду плохим, — это прозвучало глупо, и Эрен тут же поправил себя: — То есть если я сделаю что-нибудь не так. 

Ривай удивленно посмотрел на него. Он лишь сказал, что Эрен пропустил грязное пятно.

— Я думал, мы уже выяснили, что избиение было на публику. Эрен, я уже несколько раз извинялся. В разных ситуациях. Прилюдно, — Ривай поморщился. Он редко извинялся. Он в принципе редко делал вещи, за которые, по его мнению, пришлось бы извиняться, но он хотел вдолбить Эрену, что они на одной стороне. История о том, что произошло на суде, в мгновение ока стала достоянием общественности, и последнее, что Ривай хотел видеть в своем отряде, — это недоверие.

Риваю нужно было, чтобы подчинённые считали его справедливым, не склонным к жестокости и избиениям до кровавого месива. Нужно было, чтобы они верили: сила Эрена под полным контролем. 

Армия, которую поглотили смятение и страх, — плохая армия. А у людей Ривая страха и так уже было в избытке. 

— Я знаю, я просто... я подумал, может вам, — Эрен уронил тряпку в ведро с водой у своих ног и с надеждой посмотрел на Ривая. — Я подумал, может быть вам… Понравилось. Сэр. 

Ривай... слегка возмутился. Но он не стал повышать голос. Он проглотил все ругательства, что крутились на языке, и заговорил с Эреном самым спокойным тоном, на который только был способен.

— Я даю тебе шанс уйти сейчас. Я сделаю вид, что ты ни черта не говорил, а ты притворишься, что я ничего не слышал.

Эрен, запинаясь, пояснил:

— Я-я не хотел проявить к вам неуважение! Я просто... к-когда вы ударили меня, мне было приятно, и я подумал... 

— Ты подумал неверно, — резко сказал Ривай.

Повисло крайне неловкое молчание. Ривай продолжил мыть пол, а Эрен просто стоял не двигаясь, красный и вспотевший.

— Сэр, пожалуйста, не говорите никому, что мне понравилось, — наконец сказал Эрен.

— Поверь, Эрен, я никому не скажу, — фыркнул Ривай и сосредоточился на уборке, вернее, попытался.

— Я просто... Я думал, вы... Может, вы и я... Ну, я надеялся, что...

Ривай с тяжелым вздохом оборвал Эрена на полуслове:

— Я не завожусь от избиения мальчиков вдвое младше себя. Мне не доставляет удовольствия ни сам процесс, ни мальчики. Это ясно? — он многозначительно посмотрел на Эрена. Тот выглядел пристыженным и раздосадованным. 

— Предельно, — пробормотал он. Эрен взял ведро, ожидая, когда его официально попросят уйти. Вероятно, он надеялся, что Ривай передумает. Но тот вернулся к уборке. 

— Эрен, чисто из любопытства: понравилось то, что тебе было больно, или то, что это происходило на людях? 

— Все вместе. 

— О боги. Как-то это ненормально, не находишь? — Эрен уже собрался ответить, но Ривай остановил его жестом. — Уверен, кто-нибудь из твоих товарищей с радостью согласится доставить тебе удовольствие, если ты попросишь. Парень ты привлекательный, — добавил Ривай, чтобы не унизить и окончательно не убить самооценку Эрена. — А еще ты надоедливый засранец, так что наверняка найдется тот, кто будет рад врезать тебе по лицу. 

— Извините, обращаться к вам с этим было ошибкой, — пробормотал Эрен. Ривай кивнул.

— Определенно. Ты идиот, так ведь? 

— Да, сэр.

Ривай закатил глаза.

— Свободен.

Уходя, Эрен расплескал немного грязной воды на пол. 

***

— Так ты нравишься Эрену? В сексуальном плане? — присвистнула Ханджи. Ей с трудом в это верилось, и Ривай счел ее поведение несколько грубым. — Тебе не кажется это удивительным? 

— Что именно? Что я кому-то нравлюсь в сексуальном плане? — фыркнул Ривай. Ханджи на секунду задумалась.

— Ну да, прямо интересно стало, что у него в голове творится. — Ривай скатал из отчета Ханджи бумажный шарик и бросил в нее. Не обращая внимания, Ханджи продолжила: — Но я имела в виду еще кое-что, принимая во внимание отсутствие у титанов половых органов. Можно подумать, что это должно было повлиять на сексуальную активность Эрена, но, очевидно, не повлияло!

— Очевидно, — усмехнулся Ривай и положил ноги в начищенных сапогах на импровизированный стол Ханджи. На данный момент в замке имелось всего несколько жилых помещений, и, пока они находились здесь, Риваю приходилось делить комнату с Ханджи. Жить с ней было невыносимо. 

— Как думаешь, он стал бы из-за этого переживать? У него и так голова забита, чтобы еще и о сексе думать... — Ханджи на секунду задумалась. — Если, конечно, он не боится умереть девственником. Знакомое чувство, правда?

— Не особо. Ты вступила в разведку в более раннем возрасте, чем я, — ответил Ривай. — Плюс ко всему, он не просил трахнуть его, он хотел, чтобы я его ударил. Это немного разные вещи, балда.

Ханджи прищурилась.

— Думаешь, это связано с тем, что он титан? — она вскочила с кресла и, перегнувшись через Ривая, потянулась к столу. — Это безумно интересно! Надо записать! 

— Нет, не надо, — сказал Ривай, но было поздно. Ханджи ухватила карандаш и потрепанный блокнот из пределов досягаемости, прежде чем Ривай успел вырвать их у нее из рук. 

— Я все запишу! Ради блага человечества! — кивнула Ханджи и начала бешено строчить. — Ну так что, ты думаешь, он возбуждается, когда его бьют?

— По существу, он так и сказал. 

— А что, если ты неправильно его понял? Может быть, секс и насилие для него не связаны между собой, и ему просто нравится так… развлекаться? 

— Я искренне сомневаюсь, что его мотивы настолько невинны. Кому нравится быть избитым до полусмерти на людях просто... ради веселья? Он должен быть повернутым на этом, — снова усмехнулся Ривай. — Довольно идиотское предположение. Даже для тебя. 

— Вовсе нет! Титанам вполне может нравиться! 

— В его возрасте? 

Ханджи на секунду задумалась, грызя карандаш, и Ривай мысленно пометил себе никогда больше не прикасаться к нему. 

— Интересно, сексуальная зрелость Эрена как-то связана с его титанической формой... — сказала Ханджи. Она перестала писать. Ривай смотрел, как она напряженно думает. Он знал, что сейчас она скажет что-нибудь крайне бестолковое. 

— Капрал, а может, вам стоит... 

Ривай прервал ее: 

— Напоминаю, ты разговариваешь со старшим по званию.

— Я знаю! Просто... ради науки! Ради человечества! 

Ривай прищурился.

— Свободна.

— Ты не можешь выгнать меня из моей же комнаты, — возмутилась Ханджи. Ривай возблагодарил небеса, что Ханджи обосновалась в спальне, а он занял диван. В противном случае ему некуда было бы ее выгонять. 

— Кажется, я только что это сделал, — сказал Ривай и махнул рукой. — Проваливай. А не то... 

— О, и что ты сделаешь, прикажешь меня расстрелять? — рассмеялась Ханджи. — Капрал, вот честно, с вами вообще неинтересно. И вы не уважаете мои исследования. А мы могли бы сделать огромный шаг вперед!

— Ты так же хорошо, как и я, знаешь, что это не столько из-за твоих исследований, сколько потому, что ты назойливый кусок дерьма. 

— Это может быть и то, и другое! — пожала плечами Ханджи. Ривай поднял наиболее целый на вид карандаш и огляделся в поисках каких-нибудь документов, чтобы притвориться, что занят работой. 

— Проваливай, Ханджи, в этот раз я серьезно, — сказал он. Ханджи надула губы. 

— Ну хорошо, но только потому, что уже пора спать, — Ханджи побрела к двери в спальню, но перед тем как покинуть комнату, остановилась. — Капрал... А когда у вас в последний раз был?.. 

Ривай швырнул в неё карандаш. 

Убедившись, что Ханджи больше не вернется, Ривай спрятал лицо в ладони. Из всех старших офицеров, к которым мог обратиться Эрен, он выбрал именно его... Да, это Ривай избил его на суде, но... В любом случае, это был самый бестактный выбор со стороны Эрена. 

Эрену стоило идти к Ханджи. Она бы с радостью удовлетворила его просьбу. Ханджи бы делала заметки и поблагодарила за представленную возможность. 

Ривай тихо ругался себе под нос. Эрен был симпатичным парнем. Добавить ему лет десять и вычесть странные замашки — и Ривай, вероятно, принял бы предложение. Если только это было предложение, а не просто неуклюжая попытка получить еще один пинок под зад. 

Честно говоря, мысль о том, чтобы еще раз избить Эрена, не особо прельщала. Ривай не получал удовольствия от насилия. Это был всего лишь инструмент. Инструмент в зале суда, инструмент на поле боя, инструмент в тренировках и обучении, но не более. 

Хотя мысль о том, чтобы переспать с Эреном, была... стоит признаться, намного более соблазнительной, чем должна бы. 

У Ривая давно уже никого не было. 

Он был очень занятым человеком. Еще он был невысокого роста и слегка странной внешности, и характер у него был тяжёлый. Если в редкие свободные от работы дни он ходил куда-нибудь выпить, то, стоило ему упомянуть своё имя, он уже не мог нормально общаться ни с женщинами, ни с мужчинами. Половина случайных встреч с незнакомыми людьми, которые хотели переспать с последней надеждой человечества ради того, чтобы войти в историю, оставляла у него во рту горький привкус. Он был слишком гордым, чтобы идти в бордель, и не таким козлом, чтобы пользоваться страхом и уважением подчиненных. 

Прошло уже много лет. Много лет с того момента, когда он спал с кем-нибудь, и еще больше с тех пор, когда кто-то проявлял к нему неподдельный интерес.

Он злился на себя. Самобичевание — крайне бесполезная вещь, она не спасла ни одной жизни и не убила ни одного титана. Он злился и на Эрена Йегера, потому что до этого момента он годами практически не думал о сексе, а теперь не мог выбросить эту мысль из головы. 

Эрен Йегер со своим противным характером, тревожными морщинами на лбу и плохо вымытыми волосами. Который, вероятно, не хочет спать с Риваем, но совершенно точно мечтает быть избитым. Прилюдно. 

Мысль о том, что на суде у Эрена мог быть стояк, позабавила Ривая настолько, что он едва не рассмеялся в голос. 

Он на секунду представил, что принял предложение Эрена. Еще один удар ногой в лицо, на этот раз достаточно сильный, чтобы выбить два зуба; сапогом Ривай вдавит раскрасневшееся окровавленное лицо Эрена в грязный пол. Он не станет связывать Эрену руки и наступит ему на пальцы, когда тот попытается встать. 

И Эрен, будучи таким вежливым мальчиком, несомненно, будет говорить «спасибо» за то, что Ривай так любезно и бескорыстно избил его. Эрен подползет к нему и предложит отблагодарить. Ривай представил, как Эрен потянется к пряжке его ремня опухшими трясущимися пальцами и... Ривай, скорее всего, отпихнет его в сторону, потому что мысль, что кто-то грязный и окровавленный приблизится к его члену, была невыносимой. 

Ривай слегка изменил образ в своей голове и представил Эрена уже свежевымытым и более взрослым. Его подбородок чуть заострится, Эрен станет выше, а в глазах пропадет отчаянный щенячий взгляд. Его рот, горячий и ласковый, будет покусывать и посасывать шею Ривая в нужных местах. Его кожа будет еще разгоряченной и раскрасневшейся после теплой ванны, и он будет пахнуть мылом. 

Руки у Эрена будут дрожать, когда он потянется вниз расстегивать штаны Ривая. Он будет запинаться и хмуриться, как обычно, и будет по-настоящему переживать. Эрен будет волноваться, что делает что-то неправильно, разозлится на себя.

Ривай читал отчеты Эрена с тренировок. Он не обладал выдающимися талантами, но чрезвычайно усердно работал, всегда показывая отличительное трудолюбие и упорство. Ривай представил, как Эрен будет сосать его член, грязно и нетерпеливо. Он будет делать это впервые, поэтому попытается взять слишком глубоко, он будет давиться, а по подбородку потечёт слюна. Эрен будет вылизывать его член, словно кот миску из-под молока. 

Ривай представил большие зеленые глаза, которые станут почти черными от похоти и будут смотреть на него снизу вверх, которые будут молча вымаливать у него одобрение. Возможно, Ривай поощрит его и слишком сильно дернет за волосы или что-нибудь в этом роде. 

В комнате Ханджи что-то глухо стукнуло, и Ривай вернулся обратно в реальность. Обратно в грязный замок, в комнату со сквозняком. У него наполовину встал, и сейчас Ривай злился на себя намного больше, чем пять минут назад. 

Ханджи крикнула ему: «Спокойной ночи!» — и все фантазии окончательно разрушились. Когда Ривай помылся и приготовился ко сну, образ Эрена в голове уже поменялся, и в этот раз он видел напуганного подростка с необычной силой и странными замашками. Он хотел снова представить Эрена на коленях, но перед глазами были только вспышки дневных событий: краснеющий Эрен, нервно выкручивающий в руках мокрую тряпку. 

 

***

Уровень концентрации Эрена резко упал, и Ривай даже думать не хотел о предстоящих экспериментах над ним, поэтому заставлял заниматься уборкой. Эрд жаловался, что Эрена не затем здесь держат, чтобы он драил полы, но Ривай посоветовал Эрду заткнуться и начать с окон. 

Эрен постепенно становился все более хмурым и непослушным. Если раньше он очень вежливо относился к команде Ривая, то сейчас заводился с пол-оборота и начал многое себе позволять. Эрен подвергал сомнению каждый приказ, исходящий лично не от Ривая или Ханджи, но даже им подчинялся с большой неохотой. Он каждый раз спорил, когда ему приказывали идти в свою комнату, но хуже всего было то, что он стал отвратительно убираться.

Через неделю после инцидента Ривай пришел проверить его. Эрен сидел в подвале, скрестив ноги, и хмуро водил щеткой по полу. 

— Не особо похоже на уборку, — сказал Ривай. 

— Ну да, — ответил Эрен. Он не поднял взгляд. Он не сказал «сэр». Он даже не перестал елозить щеткой. Ривай сердито на него уставился, но его проигнорировали. — Почему мы не проводим эксперименты? Ханджи ещё неделю назад сказала, что меня должны протестировать.

— Ханджи согласилась со мной, что ты ещё пока слишком плохо себя ведёшь, засранец мелкий. — Слова Ханджи были мягче. Ривай присел напротив Эрена, но тот упрямо не хотел на него смотреть. — А я думал, ты хочешь убить, — Ривай изобразил в воздухе кавычки, — всех титанов до единого, Эрен.

Эрен поднял взгляд. 

— Хочу. 

Ривай закатил глаза.

— Тогда не понимаю, куда внезапно... пропала твоя мотивация.

— Убирать замок — не убивать титанов, — огрызнулся Эрен.

— Какой ты дальновидный, — усмехнулся Ривай. Эрен снова опустил взгляд на пол, краснея, и опять сильно нахмурился. — Мы не можем с тобой работать, пока ты ведешь себя как долбаный сопляк. 

Эрен стукнул щеткой по полу и наклонился ближе к Риваю. Он смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и был настолько разъярен, что казалось, вот-вот начнет кричать. 

— Я не сопляк, — прорычал Эрен.

Ривай не отстранялся, но и не придвигался ближе. Он схватил Эрена за ворот свободной рабочей рубашки и встал, поднимая его на ноги.

— Нет, ты настоящий испорченный маленький сопляк, — прорычал Ривай. Эрен попытался выпрямиться, но Ривай дернул его вниз и замахнулся. Ривай не любил бить своих людей, но и не был выше этого. — Полагаю, ты оживишься, если... — Ривай замахнулся, а Эрен просто смотрел на него. Не вздрогнул, не приготовился к удару — он наблюдал. Эрен смотрел, и лицо его краснело все сильнее. Он дрожал. Ривай опустил руку. 

— Ты маленький засранец-манипулятор. 

— Что? — заскулил Эрен, не в состоянии скрыть разочарование. Ривай отпустил его с дикой яростью в глазах. 

— Ты нарочно пытаешься вывести меня из себя, — ему понадобилось много сил, чтобы сдержать голос. Кровь кипела. — И у тебя почти получилось. 

Ривай уже не помнил, когда последний раз так свирепствовал. Неделя. Целую неделю он ждал, пока Эрен успокоится, но все его выходки оказались лишь чертовой уловкой. Совершенно прозрачной уловкой, которую Ривай не смог разглядеть.

Он слишком себе польстил. Он думал, Эрен был в плохом настроении из-за того, что Ривай его отверг. Он польстил себе и недооценил Эрена. 

Ривай задумался на секунду, сжал зубы, швырнул Эрена на пол и больно ударил сапогом в живот. 

Эрен какое-то время лежал, захлебываясь кашлем. 

— Почему вы... Что это было? 

— Считай это стимулом, — ответил Ривай. Эрен удивленно посмотрел на него. — Я не люблю вести переговоры с половозрелыми монстрами, которые не хотят сотрудничать, но если ты настолько отчаянно жаждешь этого, что рискуешь нашей первой совместной миссией — и, фактически, своей жизнью и жизнями всех остальных — у меня, вероятно, нет выбора, — он сжал переносицу, а Эрен вдруг... расплакался. Его лицо покраснело. Он сидел, уставившись в стену позади Ривая, а слезы катились по щекам и капали на пол. Он выглядел так, будто чувствовал себя виноватым. Ривай был рад этому. — Если будешь безукоризненно себя вести, то в награду я изобью тебя так, что ты будешь умолять меня остановиться, — презрительно сказал Ривай. – Ведь ты этого хочешь? 

Эрен сел и вытер глаза рукавом.

— Да, сэр. 

— Больше никогда не загоняй меня в угол, как сейчас, Эрен, — сердито предупредил Ривай. — Мне не нужно напоминать, что я могу передать тебя в военную полицию, и все на этом закончится, так ведь? 

— Нет, сэр. 

— И ты знаешь, что если будешь злоупотреблять силой титана, я тебя на ремни порежу. 

— Да, сэр.

— Я бы снова тебя ударил, маленький засранец, если бы не знал, что тебе это понравится. 

Будь Ривай более жутким типом, он бы сплюнул на пол. Возможно, он плюнул бы даже на Эрена. 

— Надеюсь, тебе стыдно. 

***

Всю неделю Эрен вел себя идеально. Он очень старался заслужить доверие отряда. Он был вежливым, послушным, и им удалось узнать, что Эрен может использовать силу титана, только если у него есть конкретная цель. 

Петра сказала Риваю по секрету, что Эрен и правда милый мальчик, но Ривай ответил, что это далеко не так. 

***

Эрен выбрал комнату в подвальном этаже, с каменным полом, в которую не проникал солнечный свет. Комната была пустой, за исключением старого пыльного стола, груды стульев и четырех газовых ламп по одной в каждом углу. 

Эрен опустился на колени и протянул руки, чтобы их связали. Ривай пнул дверь, закрывая ее за собой, и вытащил из кармана старый ремень. Изношенная кожа была уже тонкой и мягкой, так что Ривая не особо волновало, порвется он или нет. Он повернул Эрена и присел за его спиной. Ремень он зажал в зубах и потянул руки Эрена к себе. 

— К-капрал? — пробормотал Эрен. Ривай прижал его запястья друг к другу и закрепил их ремнем. Он грубо, на глаз, пробил отверстие в ремне, чтобы затянуть его как можно сильнее. 

— Да? 

— Я хочу извиниться за то, что заставляю вас это делать, — сказал Эрен. Его хриплый голос дрожал. — Мне правда жаль. Я просто... я не подумал. И к тому времени, как вы заставили меня задуматься об этом... вы уже сказали, что сделаете это и...

— Короче, ты раскаиваешься в том, что совершил, но не настолько, чтобы позволить мне уйти. 

Ремень был закреплен, так что Ривай встал и отошел к двери. 

Он чуть отклонился и окинул взглядом открывшийся вид. Эрен действительно был хорошеньким: даже обидно, что он стоял перед Риваем на коленях именно при таких обстоятельствах. Эрен уставился на него круглыми зелеными глазами и закусил губу. Он уже не казался таким мрачным, однако выглядел расстроенным. Риваю стало трудно всерьез на него злиться. Неудивительно, что Эрен был избалованным ребенком: Ривай усиленно пытался представить, какой же должна быть мать, чтобы отчитывать за проделки, глядя в такое лицо. 

— Это больше не повторится. Я обещаю, — сказал Эрен почти шепотом.

— Я знаю, — Ривай шагнул ближе. — Как далеко все должно зайти? 

— Не знаю, сэр. 

— Твою мать, — пробормотал Ривай. — Просто скажешь когда, ладно? 

— Хорошо, — Эрен кивнул. Он глубоко вдохнул. Он дрожал.

Ривай нанес первый удар прямиком в челюсть Эрену. Тот сплюнул что-то вязкое — то ли кровь, то ли слюну: было недостаточно светло, чтобы сказать точно. Следующий удар пришелся по ребрам, потом третий, четвертый, до тех пор, пока Эрен не вскрикнул и снова не сплюнул. 

— Этого достаточно? — спросил Ривай. Эрен простонал «нет» куда-то в пол. Ривай наступил на щёку Эрена и задумался, куда бить дальше. Он решил сначала под колени, потом в живот, а потом вздернул Эрена за шкирку и ударил коленом в лицо. У Эрена хрустнул нос и треснула губа. Ривай был рад, что переоделся во что-то черное, чтобы не объяснять потом в прачечной, почему весь измазан в крови.

Эрен шмыгнул носом и снова сплюнул, а потом откинулся назад, ударяясь головой о пол. Икры и ступни согнутых ног оказались прижаты бедрами к полу так, что колени были раздвинуты, а задница приподнята. Даже в тусклом свете газовых ламп Ривай видел, как сильно у Эрена стоял. 

— Хватит, — выдохнул Эрен. — Этого хватит, — он часто и тяжело дышал. Голос его звучал так, будто он просил любовника перестать сосать ему член или иметь его, иначе он вот-вот кончит. 

Ривай прижал ступню к выпирающему сквозь штаны члену Эрена и слегка потер. Эрен двинул бедрами и не смог сдержать влажный стон. 

— Нужно ли мне позаботиться и об этом? — Ривай надавил сильнее. — Именно поэтому ты попросил меня остановиться? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я видел, как ты себя испачкаешь? — Эрен, тяжело дыша, подался навстречу сапогу. 

— Вы... Ах... Вы не обязаны, но... если... если вы мне... то я могу вам, если хотите и... Ах! — это было довольно неловкое и странное предложение. Ривай мог представить, как Эрен делает это другим парням из своего отряда. Он снова сильно надавил сапогом, и Эрен отчаянно изогнулся и простонал то ли как элитная шлюха, то ли как умирающий.

— В этом нет необходимости. Я уже говорил, что меня не заводит избиение мальчиков-подростков, — сказал Ривай, хотя стоны и вздохи Эрена все же будили в нем интерес, не помогала даже мысль о грязном окровавленном лице около своего члена. — Но если ты захочешь позже меня за это поблагодарить, то я глубоко сомневаюсь, что у меня хватит силы воли тебя останавливать, — пробормотал Ривай.

Эрен ответил ему чем-то вроде кивка, но, возможно, он просто дернулся, когда продолжил тереться о подошву сапога Ривая. Он выгнул спину и всхлипнул, а после издал забавный задушенный звук. Потом он внезапно сел, и нога Ривая соскользнула. На секунду Эрен остановился, сплевывая что-то мерзкое на пол, потом шумно фыркнул и снова отхаркнул. Он начал тереться о ногу Ривая. Ривай поёжился.

— Тебя это не смущает? — спросил он. Эрен помотал головой. Ривай убрал ногу, и тот заскулил. — Я понимаю, что унижение, вероятно, — часть всего этого, но я не собираюсь тут стоять и позволять тебе иметь мою ногу, будто ты псина. 

Эрен пробормотал что-то вроде «пожалуйста». 

Ривай снова присел и расстегнул его штаны. 

— Вы не обязаны его трогать, — вскрикнул Эрен. — Я уже на грани, я уже почти на грани, вы не... просто позвольте... 

Ривай сжал его волосы в кулаке, и Эрен подавился словами. 

— Заткнись, Эрен. — Ривай вытащил его член из влажных штанов и грубо провел большим пальцем по головке, размазывая выступившую смазку. Он немного наклонил Эрена вперед. — Смотри, как ты себя испачкал, — Ривай вздохнул и цокнул языком. 

Нужно признать, сейчас у Ривая наполовину встал. Член Эрена был больше, чем он предполагал: среднего размера, но все же внушительнее, чем он думал. 

Ривай несколько раз двинул рукой на пробу (грубее, чем обычно себе), и Эрен кончил с немым криком, в сильных судорогах. Ривай вытер сперму на руке о штаны Эрена.

— Быстро ты, — сказал Ривай, но, судя по всему, Эрен его не услышал. Он все еще дрожал и подергивался, ему было трудно сидеть прямо. Ривай отпустил его волосы и теперь поддерживал за шею. 

Он внимательно посмотрел на лицо Эрена: оно было все в крови и слезах, по подбородку стекала слюна. Нос был вывернут под странным углом. 

— Я сломал тебе нос, — заметил Ривай. Эрен шмыгнул. — Не дергайся, я его вправлю. Я сейчас уберу руку, так что держи голову, — в ответ Эрен что-то простонал. 

Ривай вправил ему нос, развязал руки, застегнул штаны и поднял на ноги. После суда травмы Эрена полностью исцелились где-то за три-четыре часа, так что Ривай решил, что важнее будет его вымыть, чем обрабатывать раны. 

Ему не сильно хотелось, чтобы Эрен ложился спать с грязным лицом. За утренний подъем отвечал Ауруо. 

В подвале была незамысловатая ванная комната с ванной, умывальником и туалетом. Когда Ривай притащил туда Эрена, тот был уже полусонным. Ривай опер Эрена о бортик ванны, включил кран, дотянулся до ближайшей мочалки и сунул ее под воду. К тому времени, как Ривай повернулся обратно, Эрен уже спал. 

Ривай осторожно расстегнул пуговицы его рубашки и осмотрел повреждения. Все туловище было покрыто ужасными синяками, и Ривай молился, чтобы они зажили так же быстро, как в прошлый раз. Он потрогал ребра Эрена, проверяя, не сломаны ли они. Кожа была невозможно горячей: казалось, если Ривай не уберет руку, то получит ожог.

Он придержал Эрена за подбородок и вымыл ему лицо. Эрен был в полном изнеможении и подавал признаки жизни, только когда Ривай тер особенно сильно.

Ривай наблюдал, как его разбитая губа затягивается сама собой за считанные минуты, и думал, что Ханджи многое отдала бы, чтобы глянуть на это зрелище. Он смотрел на фиолетовые синяки, которые постепенно становились голубыми, потом зелеными, желтыми, и в итоге исчезали вовсе. Нос Эрена стал прежним, пока Ривай вытирал с него кровь. 

Эрен практически полностью исцелился спустя полчаса после получения травм. Ривай задумался, не было ли причиной этому то, что Эрен спал. В любом случае он на это надеялся. Нужно было рассказать Ханджи, но он сомневался, что сможет выдержать разговор с ней, если она вдруг придет к выводу, что Эрен восстанавливается гораздо быстрее после снятия сексуального напряжения. 

Ривай на секунду засмотрелся на спящего Эрена. Он действительно был милым, когда не злился и не огрызался. Он выглядел умиротворенным и юным. Слишком юным, чтобы Ривай мог даже думать о тех вещах, которые собирался с ним сделать. Конечно, при условии, что Эрен вспомнит о том, что он ему говорил. Ривай вздохнул. Ему не следовало. Ему, правда, не следовало, но если Эрен придет к нему в комнату в таком вот виде и очень захочет отблагодарить, то Ривай искренне сомневался, что сможет отказать ему.

Ривай снял с Эрена штаны вместе с трусами и кинул в ванну. С трудом он поднял его себе на спину и бесцеремонно сбросил уже на кровать. Как только Эрен упал на матрас, он всхрапнул и проснулся.

— Уже утро? — спросил он.

— Нет.

— О. А где мои вещи? 

— В ванной. Я снял их с тебя.

— Спасибо, капрал, — было ощущение, что Эрен сейчас отдаст честь или вытянется по струнке. 

— Ты только что кончил мне в руку, можешь опустить формальности. 

— Извините, — пробормотал Эрен. Он глянул на своё голое тело и сложил руки на груди. — Спасибо, что сделали все это. Несмотря на то, что из-за меня... все так вышло.

— Все нормально, — ответил Ривай. — Я знаю, это противоречит моим уверениям, что я категорически не интересуюсь мальчиками-подростками. Но если ты захочешь должным образом меня отблагодарить, то ты знаешь, где моя комната. 

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Эрен и странно улыбнулся. 

А Ривай задумался, во что же он себя втянул.


	2. Chapter 2

За завтраком Эрена трясло, и он не поднимал взгляда от тарелки. Когда Ривай многозначительно намекнул, что Ханджи отправилась за внутреннюю стену и вернется не раньше, чем через пять дней, Эрен подавился куском хлеба. 

Ривай полагал, что ясно дал понять: если Эрен не хочет, то не обязан к нему идти. Эрен смотрел на него как кролик на лису, будто ждал, что Ривай сейчас сделает что-то ужасное или выдаст его тайну. Ривай знал, что порой бывал немного бестактным, но это не означало, что он собирался залезать на стол и орать: «А вы знаете, на что стоит у Эрена Йегера?»

Капрал потягивал чай и краем уха слушал спор Эрда и Петры о боевом порядке в наступлении. 

Ривая начинало мутить при воспоминании о прошлой ночи. Осталось тревожное давящее чувство внизу живота, что-то, чего он не испытывал уже с тех пор, как был уличным бандитом. Тогда его посылали собирать долги с людей, у которых заведомо не было ни гроша в кармане. Он не задавал вопросов. Если должники не могли расплатиться, Ривай действовал беспощадно, игнорируя любые угрызения совести. Одним богам известно, почему он сразу не пошел в армию, раз так хорошо исполнял приказы.

Он знал, что ситуация с Эреном была несколько иной. На этот раз Ривай не собирал долги и никого не наказывал. Он делал то, что от него требовалось, чтобы заставить Эрена работать. Эрен согласился. Эрен сам заставил его. 

Но юность Эрена и щекотливость ситуации указывали на то, что стоит оставить его в покое. Ривай выбрал быстрый способ исправить поведение Эрена, но в конечном счете только усугубил ситуацию.

Он не был обязан поступать именно так, однако, как бы то ни было, дело было сделано. Из-за лени, отчаяния или же ошибочной страсти, но он принял не самое лучшее решение. Это его немного пугало. Он никогда раньше не принимал ошибочных решений.

И сейчас мальчишка, прищурившись, наблюдал за ним из-за стола, будто это Ривай им манипулировал.

Все остальные разошлись сразу после завтрака, готовые к очередному дню тренировок. Ривай на минуту задержал Эрена. Перед этим примерно полминуты он уговаривал себя все отменить, сказать Эрену, что между ними ничего нет и что отныне тот должен хорошо себя вести. 

Но когда, встав со стула, Эрен отдал ему честь, кусая полные розовые губы, Ривай понял, что впервые за двадцать лет чувствует себя настолько беззащитным.

— Эрен, я не давлю на тебя, — начал он. Эрен выглядел озадаченным.

— Насчет чего? 

— Насчет того, о чем мы с тобой вчера вечером договорились. — Ривай посмотрел на Эрена, пока тот соображал, о чем идет речь. — Ты был совершенно невменяемый и...

— Нет! — громко перебил его Эрен, но сразу же покраснел и понизил голос, как только Ривай в недоумении изогнул бровь. — Нет, я хочу, — пробормотал Эрен. — И, хм, в этот раз не нужно будет меня бить. Если вы не хотите. 

Ривай усмехнулся.

— Боже мой, спасибо за такое великодушие! — он закатил глаза, а Эрен съежился. — Если мы это и сделаем, то на моих условиях. По сравнению с тобой я довольно скучный в этом плане, так что не жди ничего особо захватывающего. — Но Эрен в этот момент был слишком смущен, чтобы казаться разочарованным. — Тем не менее я бы хотел, чтобы ты вымылся перед тем, как прийти ко мне. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Эрен.

— Убедись, что будешь чистым, — подчеркнул Ривай.

— М-м. Ладно. 

— Везде. 

— Э-э-э. Хорошо. 

— На всякий случай, если до этого дойдет, я ничего такого не планировал.

— Я понимаю. 

Воцарилось молчание. Ривай решил прекратить мучения Эрена и жестом прогнал его.

— Можешь идти. Кажется, Петра хотела подучить тебя верховой езде. Не перетрудись. 

Эрен кивнул и поспешил выйти из комнаты.

Ривай сел на свое место и допил чай. Он решил присоединиться к остальным примерно через час. 

Он задумался, был ли Эрен девственником. Ривай надеялся, что кадетские казармы все еще оставались такими же жаркими, пропахшими потом, разбушевавшимися гормонами и неловкостью, как и семнадцать лет назад. Черт знает, что там теперь творится...

Риваю спалось бы намного спокойнее, если бы у Эрена уже был опыт в этом плане. Намного спокойнее. Он представлял множество вариантов хотя бы частично приемлемого секса, но ни в одном из них не было места лекциям о пестиках и тычинках. Ривай очень сомневался, что справится с ролью преподавателя, если до этого дойдет. 

Хотя, возможно, он и справился бы, но после этого он чувствовал бы себя еще более виноватым. 

Неужели желание с кем-то переспать действительно так осуждается? Хотя, в данном случае технически — да, из-за разницы в возрасте. 

В свою защиту Ривай мог сказать, что все это начал Эрен. В каком-то смысле. Никто не стал бы осуждать Ривая, учитывая все обстоятельства. Или стал бы. В его возрасте ему и правда стоило бы лучше себя контролировать. «У меня не было секса уже очень давно» и «Но он очень хорошенький», или «Он как бы кончил на меня» — сомнительные оправдания, если учитывать возраст Ривая и его статус командира. 

К счастью, поблизости никого не было, и Ривай, отставив чашку, закрыл лицо руками и почти беззвучно закричал. 

***

Ривай едва успел закончить дневную порцию бумажной работы, как услышал неуверенный стук в дверь. Он даже не успел помыться или хотя бы переодеться. 

— Входи, — позвал он. 

Эрен с шумом открыл дверь, будто предполагал, что она окажется более тугой, и запнулся, переступая через порог в комнату Ривая. 

— Хм, добрый вечер, капрал, — поздоровался он и попытался закрыть дверь, но хлопнул ею так, что вздрогнул от резкого звука. Ривай закатил глаза и выдвинул пинком стул с противоположной стороны импровизированного стола, приглашая Эрена присесть.

— Хочешь чаю? — спросил Ривай, указывая на большой чайник рядом с собой. Эрен кивнул, предсказуемо сбитый с толку предложением. Или, может, дело было в самом чае. Наверное, Эрен давно уже его не видел. Ривай вынул чашку из плохо сконструированного шкафчика (наверняка работы какого-нибудь трагически погибшего рядового) и налил Эрену чай. Тот увлеченно наблюдал за каждым движением капрала, затем поднял чашку и понюхал, чуть сморщив нос: ему, вероятно, не понравилось. Но Ривая это не волновало, поскольку Эрен все-таки отпил его, а чай теперь был довольно дорогим. Ривай подождал, пока Эрен сделет еще один глоток, и продолжил:

— Расскажи о своем сексуальном опыте.

Эрен подавился и пролил чай на рубашку. Избивать Эрена было не особо весело, зато заставлять его испытывать неловкость — весьма забавно. 

— Ну, я, хм, — ужасно красный Эрен прокашлялся и вытер ладонь об рукав. — Я не доходил до конца с парнем. Хм, у меня был секс с девушкой. То есть, у меня был... опыт и с теми, и с другими. 

Ривай поджал губы.

— Мда, определенный опыт.

— А что? — Эрен рассердился. Ривай мимоходом подумал о страданиях, которые испытал бы любой другой солдат, попробуй он скорчить при нём такую физиономию.

— Ну, я собирался завалить тебя бумажной работой, однако Ханджи забрала с собой все долбанные отчеты, — сказал он. Эрен все еще злился. — Это была шутка, — резко добавил Ривай. 

— Не смешно. 

— Извини, что интересуюсь, но мне нужно знать, имеешь ли ты хоть какое-то представление о том, что собираешься делать, или мне придется весь вечер рассказывать тебе неприличную инструкцию по эксплуатации. 

Черты лица Эрена смягчились. 

— Простите, я просто, — он спрятал лицо за чашкой. — Это смущает. 

Ривай усмехнулся.

— Значит, издеваться над командиром, чтобы он удовлетворял твои мазохистские потребности, — не стыдно, а кратко поведать ему же о своей сексуальной жизни — смущает? 

— Ну, если так, — пробурчал Эрен. Его дыхание сбилось, и Риваю показалось, что Эрена заводит сложившаяся ситуация. — Эм, ну, мы... трогали друг друга... с моим соседом по койке... Но, э-э, не заходили слишком далеко... Еще у меня... было с девушкой в течение нескольких месяцев. Мы выходили ночью практиковать рукопашный бой, но... все всегда заканчивалось немного... Нет, не так. М-м, за несколько недель до окончания учебы у нас был секс, но сразу после этого она перестала со мной разговаривать, и это было странно, — Эрен затих. Ривай не винил девушку в том, что она перестала разговаривать с Эреном. Он представил Эрена, который выводил бедную хрупкую блондиночку за казармы, чтобы она била его по лицу, в то время как он бешено дрочил. — Хм, и я делал... Одному знакомому парню э-э... минет, но это была случайность. 

Ривая пробило на смех.

— Ты упал на его член? 

— Нет! Я не хотел, парень не особо мне нравился, он самовлюбленная сволочь, но... наверное, мне понравилось именно то, что он был сволочью. Судя по всему... я грёбаный извращенец, — трясущимися руками Эрен отставил чашку. 

— Не буду спорить, в каком-то смысле ты чертовски странный, — пожал плечами Ривай. — И все же я рад, что мы это обсудили. Дела далеко не так плохи, как я думал, — сказал он, чувствуя себя немного лучше.

Эрен едва заметно улыбнулся. 

— Вы боялись, что можете испортить меня? — спросил он. Ривай пожал плечами. — А что насчет вас? 

— Что насчет меня? — фыркнул Ривай. — Ты спрашиваешь, девственник ли я? — Эрен на секунду задумался, какой же дурацкий вопрос он задал, и отрицательно замотал головой. Ривай подавил еще один смешок. — Сколько, ты думаешь, мне лет? Четырнадцать? Черта с два, конечно, я не девственник. 

Эрен пожал плечами.

— Двадцать с чем-то? 

— Если бы, — Ривай даже не воспринял это как комплимент. Он знал, на сколько лет выглядит, и во всем был виноват его рост, который и сбил Эрена с толку. 

— Значит, за тридцать? 

— Тридцать четыре. 

Эрен снова нахмурился.

— В этом году моей маме должно было быть тридцать четыре, — сказал он странным голосом.

— Давай больше никогда не будем говорить про твою маму и упоминать тот факт, что она моего возраста. Никогда. 

Риваю хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Он годился Эрену в отцы, а они собирались заниматься сексом. Хуже того, его могли нагрузить новыми рекрутами одного с Эреном возраста. Ривай еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким старым. 

— Простите, — пробормотал Эрен. 

Боги, ну не забавно ли. Эрен только что фактически вогнал Ривая в кризис среднего возраста, и «простите» — это все, что он сказал в свое оправдание. 

— Надеюсь, ты убиваешь титанов так же хорошо, как портишь настроение, — едко сказал Ривай. Эрен наполовину сполз под стол и выглядел подавленным. — Еще раз спрашиваю, ты уверен в своих намерениях? Ты точно уверен? 

— Да, я точно уверен, — Эрен закусил губу. — Пожалуйста, капрал, не передумайте. Потому что... я правда хочу быть с вами. Потому что... ну, вы... вы очень... М-м-м. Грубый. И все время заставляете меня много смущаться. То, как вы себя ведете и говорите, — думаю, в вас есть что-то особенное, из-за чего мне хочется, чтобы вы... что-то сделали со мной, — Эрен не спешил вылезать из-под стола и лишь умоляюще смотрел на капрала. 

Когда Ривай только вступил в разведотряд, помнится, он грубо высказался в отношении другого солдата, и Эрвин, которого тогда только повысили до капитана, услышал это. Он подошел, демонстративно наклонился и отвесил Риваю подзатыльник. А потом усмехнулся и сказал, что его высокомерие однажды обернется против него.

Ривай предположил, что этот день наконец настал — Эрен Йегер был тому доказательством.

— Что-то делал с тобой, — пробормотал Ривай.

— Ну, избивали, в основном... — ответил Эрен. — Но то, что вы делали сапогом прошлой ночью, — это было... это было здорово. Ну... что-то в плане секса, — Эрен выглядел робким. Ривай подумал, что это куда лучше, чем когда он оставался подавленным. — И, плюс ко всему, вы, очевидно, одинокий. 

— Ну да, то есть, разве? 

Эрен его проигнорировал.

— Мне это нужно. Я хочу этого. И я думаю, что мы сможем... договориться? 

— Как-то по-деловому звучит, — Ривай все еще немного обижался на «одинокого». — Ты ведь не можешь быть настолько тупым, чтобы до сих пор считать меня чудовищем и садистом? — Ривай на секунду задумался. — Хорошо, это не совсем так, на самом деле я очень жестокий человек и прекрасно этим пользуюсь. Но в любом случае я не могу сказать, что мне нравится насилие в сексуальном плане. Я не говорю, чтобы ты сейчас шел и искал себе кого-нибудь, кто будет без ума от мысли избить тебя до полусмерти, однако на будущее тебе стоит договариваться о подобных вещах с кем-то более подходящим. 

— Но я верю вам, — пискнул Эрен.

— Как трогательно, — усмехнулся Ривай. 

— И... мне нравится, что вы не... То есть, это не очень хорошо... Просто так лучше, — запинался Эрен. 

— Хорошо, я сейчас вообще не понял, что ты имел в виду, но как твой командир хочу тебя предупредить: ты можешь уйти в любой момент и никому ничего не обязан, — Ривай чувствовал себя так, будто обговаривал условия ёбаного договора. В буквальном смысле Ёбаного договора. 

— Да, спасибо, я знаю, вы уже пять раз об этом сказали. 

— Не дерзи мне, мальчик, я просто веду себя осмотрительно. 

— Не вижу поводов осторожничать, — ответил Эрен. Ривай подумал, что в голове Эрена эти слова прозвучали вежливо, и закатил глаза. — Ну так что вы собираетесь со мной делать? — спросил Эрен. Видимо, его нетерпение нарастало. 

А Ривай-то думал, что Эрен оттягивал момент. Он вздохнул и поднялся. 

— Помоги мне снять привод. 

У Ривая уже вошло в привычку снимать форму только после того, как закончит работу. 

Эрен подскочил к нему сзади. Ривай почувствовал его дыхание на своих волосах и шее. 

Эрен потянулся через шею Ривая, просунул палец под один из ремней на груди и оттянул его. 

— Вы затягиваете их туже, чем нужно. У вас будут синяки, — сказал Эрен. Ривай цокнул языком. 

— Ну, здорово, классно, что ты меня предупредил, я ведь не ношу их уже пятнадцать лет, откуда мне знать, — огрызнулся Ривай.

Эрен вытащил палец из-под ремня и извинился.

— Нам так рассказывали во время тренировок.

— У меня уже есть синяки. Многие работают с более свободно затянутыми ремнями, но не я.   
Эрен занялся креплениями на спине Ривая, что-то мурлыча себе под нос.

Он коснулся носом волос Ривая. 

— Приятно пахнет, — сказал Эрен. Ривай немного удивился, но, с другой стороны, сегодня он не работал в поте лица. — На самом деле вы всегда приятно пахнете. Это странно, учитывая, насколько все остальные вокруг воняют. 

Ривай фыркнул.

— Это ты еще ни разу не оказывался рядом со мной, когда я возвращался из-за стен, — сказал он.

— Все равно, — сказал Эрен, снова нюхая волосы Ривая. Руками он ослабил ремни на его туловище. 

— У меня не так много слабостей, но так случилось, что любовь к дорогому мылу — одна из них. 

Расслабляясь, он чуть откинулся назад и ткнулся лопатками в грудь Эрена. 

— Пахнет чем-то вроде... Лимоном? И имбирем? 

— Чуткий нюх, — Эрен был таким теплым, что Ривай сквозь одежду мог ощущать жар, исходящий от его тела. 

К большому разочарованию Ривая, Эрен выскользнул из-за его спины и встал напротив. Однако разочаровывался Ривай недолго: Эрен тотчас же опустился на колени и начал снимать ремни с его лодыжек. 

— У меня нюх всегда был довольно чутким. Но большую часть времени это только мешает. Я могу описать, чем отличаются запахи пота каждого человека из моего отряда. Но не буду, потому что это... испортит настроение, — сказал Эрен.

— Очень любезно с твоей стороны.

Руки Эрена неторопливо поднялись к голеням Ривая. 

— Вы пахнете как... то моющее средство, которым вы заставили меня пользоваться на днях. Оно немного печет, когда попадает на руки.

— Отбеливатель. Мы используем его в лабораториях штаба, и он очень эффективно убивает микробов. Он безумно дорогой, но для ванных комнат подходит лучше всего, — ответил Ривай.

— Что-то вроде лекарства? Его можно пить во время болезни? 

— Боже мой, нет, он очень ядовитый! Черт подери, Эрен, разве твой отец не врач? 

— Ну да. И что с того? Медицинские знания не передаются по наследству! — огрызнулся Эрен. 

На этот раз Ривай не думал дважды перед тем, как дать Эрену подзатыльник. Тот вскрикнул. 

— Это же грёбаный здравый смысл! Отбеливатель печет, когда попадает на руки — как ты можешь пить что-то, что обжигает кожу? 

— Я никогда не утверждал, что шибко умный. Никогда, — сказал Эрен. Они хмуро смотрели друг на друга какое-то время, пока Эрен не подцепил пальцами ремни на бедрах Ривая. Когда тот опустил руку ему на голову, выражение лица Эрена смягчилось.

— По крайней мере, ты хорошенький, — сказал Ривай, и у Эрена покраснели уши. У него начались небольшие проблемы с пряжками. 

— Эй, там, внизу, у тебя все хорошо? — спросил Ривай.

Эрен коротко и нервно глянул на промежность Ривая.

— Хм... не знаю, не уверен. 

Ривай убрал руку с немного влажных волос Эрена и снял оставшиеся ремни привода самостоятельно. 

— Поднимайся, иди в соседнюю комнату и садись на кровать, — сказал он. Эрен вскочил на ноги и помчался к кровати так стремительно, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. — Раздевайся. Я скоро вернусь.

Ривай взял чистые вещи и постарался не лететь сломя голову в ванную. Он быстро сбросил форму, правда, чуть не задушив себя шейным платком в процессе, и торопливо вымылся у раковины, не скупясь используя мыло, которое нахваливал Эрен. На секунду он засомневался, надевать ли чистую одежду, но потом решил, что Эрен, скорее всего, не оценит восхитительного зрелища его до смешного бледной груди и полувставшего члена.

Ривай вернулся и обнаружил Эрена, терпеливо сидящего на кровати, раздетого и прикрывающего промежность руками. 

Он весь был каким-то угловатым. Без одежды руки и ноги казались слишком длинными, их покрывали темные волосы, но грудь была гладкой. Эрен оказался подтянутым, но более худым, чем Ривай ожидал, ключицы и локти смотрелись слишком острыми, талия и плечи — слишком узкими. 

— Ты худоват, — заметил Ривай. Эрен пожал плечами.

— Нас кормят дерьмом, — ответил он. Ривай помнил, что ему вполне нравилось, как кормили во время тренировок, но с тех пор, вероятно, многое изменилось. 

— За стенами ты будешь питаться намного лучше. Во время длительных экспедиций мы охотимся на диких зверей, там много диких кабанов и оленей. Летом там много фруктов, — сказал Ривай, подходя к кровати. Он надеялся, что через несколько лет они оба еще будут живы. Ему не терпелось посмотреть, каким Эрен будет в двадцать. 

— Правда? — спросил Эрен. — А вы когда-нибудь видели океан?

Ривай озадаченно моргнул.

— Видел что? 

— Океан. У моего друга, Армина, есть книжка про внешний мир, и там говорится, что за стенами есть нечто вроде огромного озера, полного соленой воды, — у Эрена загорелись глаза. Он едва не светился от счастья. — Там есть гигантские равнины песка и места, где горы извергают огонь и... всё такое — сказал он. Ривай убрал волосы с глаз Эрена, отметив его полуулыбку и наслаждаясь легкостью его голоса. 

Ривай не хотел его разочаровывать, но он сомневался, что сам бывал дальше пятидесяти миль от стен. Он видел леса, настоящие реки и даже водопад, но ничего похожего на горы, извергающие пламя, или равнины песка. 

— Ханджи отходила от стен дальше, чем я, и упоминала о чем-то подобном. Спроси у нее, — сказал он. Эрен кивнул.

Ривай провел пальцами вниз по лицу Эрена и остановился на шее. Он потянулся большим пальцем и обхватил ладонью горло Эрена. Эрен сглотнул. Ривай подумал, что ему понравилось. Эрен облизал губы и закрыл глаза, и Ривай никогда еще не получал более очевидного приглашения.

Он наклонился и поцеловал сначала мягко, слегка посасывая нижнюю губу Эрена, после чего немного усилил напор. Он несильно укусил Эрена за губу, и тот ахнул. Ривай сделал так еще раз, а потом еще. Мякоть губ Эрена казалась куском сырого мяса, будто Ривай мог оторвать себе часть, если чуть сильнее надавит зубами. Он мог поспорить, что Эрену понравилось бы.

Ривай отпустил губу Эрена и снова поцеловал его, жестче, чем до этого. Эрен попытался протолкнуть язык в рот Риваю, но тот укусил его за кончик и отстранился. 

— Без языка, — сказал он, тяжело дыша. — Это отвратительно. 

Эрен надул красные губы. У Ривая начали болеть колени, поэтому он решил стиснуть зубы и переместился на кровать. Хотя он не совсем представлял, как это лучше сделать. Взобраться рядом с Эреном или подойти с другой стороны? Или может, если он заберется в изножье кровати...

— Что такое? 

— Ничего, — отрезал Ривай. Он запрыгнул рядом с Эреном, обполз вокруг него к середине кровати, быстро вовлекая в еще один поцелуй, пока Эрен не успел сообразить, что Ривай только что сделал кое-что очень неэротичное. 

Эрен, казалось, не знал, куда деть руки, и Ривай повернул его под несколько неудобным углом: отпустил и толкнул спиной на кровать. Он взобрался на Эрена и уселся на его бедрах, и только потом до него дошло, что он немного коротковат, чтобы дотянуться до рта. Вместо этого он занялся шеей. 

— Вы можете быть... грубее? — тихо спросил Эрен. 

Ривай укусил его, и короткий всхлип в ответ ему понравился. 

— Вот так? 

Эрен кивнул и немного дернулся от второго укуса. От третьего он выгнул спину, а когда Ривай переключился на его ключицы, член ткнулся в бедро Ривая. Ривай облизывал и кусал его, получая удовольствие от каждого звука, что издавал Эрен, каждого изгиба спины и поворота плеч.

Ривай отстранился, оглядывая Эрена, и провел руками по его груди и животу. Он чувствовал лихорадочный жар его тела и напряженность мышц.

— Скоро мы уже этим займемся? — хрипло спросил Эрен.

— Не знаю, — сидя на бедрах Эрена, Ривай ненадолго задумался. — Дай мне какое-то время тобой насладиться, — сказал он.

— Как игрушкой, — пробормотал Эрен. Ривай закатил глаза.

— Да, конечно, называй, как хочешь. 

Ривай не был уверен, насколько ему нравилось, что Эрена заводило бесчеловечное обращение с ним. Он надеялся, что Эрен сможет отбросить свои безумные мазохистские замашки на одну ночь. Но, очевидно, это не то, от чего можно было бы избавиться так легко, как думал Ривай.

Он не хотел обращаться с Эреном, как с игрушкой, он хотел обращаться с ним, как... с Эреном. Ривай был почти готов прекратить все это. Но не мог. Несмотря на то, что прекрасно осознавал: это оставит во рту горький привкус… Ривай наклонился и поцеловал живот Эрена, затем опустился ниже по его ногам, чтобы дотянуться до ягодиц. 

Он наконец-то взялся за член Эрена и потерся об него губами, потом обхватил головку, легко ее посасывая. На вкус Эрен отдавал обычным дешевым мылом.

Ривай провел языком по стволу от основания до кончика и снова взял в рот, на этот раз он сосал сильнее. Он ощутил на языке чуть солоноватый привкус и попытался взять член Эрена полностью. В ответ Эрен резко толкнулся бедрами ему в рот и запустил горячие пальцы в его волосы. 

— Вам лучше остановиться, — прошипел Эрен. — Я так кончу, я не думаю, что могу... — его голос растворился в стоне. — Капрал, пожалуйста, — проскулил он.

Ривай проигнорировал его, решив, что Эрен меньше будет болтать, когда кончит. Эрен царапал короткими ногтями голову Ривая, и Ривай почувствовал, как поджались пальцы его ног, когда головка члена ткнулась в заднюю часть горла. Ривай сделал глотательное движение, и Эрен кончил с тем же безмолвным криком, что и вчера. Ривай подождал, пока Эрена отпустит, и отстранился, невнятно добавив про отсутствие рвотного рефлекса, пока Эрен под ним тяжело дышал. 

— Ты продержался на целых полминуты дольше, чем прошлой ночью. Я скажу Петре, чтоб она вручила тебе небольшой приз, — сказал Ривай, садясь. Эрен только рвано вздохнул и выругался. 

— Не нужно было позволять мне... — пробормотал он слишком раздраженным голосом для человека, которому только что сделали невообразимый, до звезд перед глазами, минет.   
— Было бы лучше, если бы я... не знаю, умолял бы об этом. 

— Давай мы будем разбираться с твоими странными замашками в другой раз? Я просто хотел, чтобы ты расслабился, — сказал Ривай. Эрен возымел наглость нахмуриться. — Слушай, я не знаю, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я притворялся жутким садистским Инь для твоего жуткого мазохистского Янь, но я, черт подери, не могу делать это постоянно. Я делал это прошлой ночью и уже по горло сыт. Играй честно, маленький засранец, — проворчал Ривай.

Эрен тоже сел с предсказуемо виноватым выражением лица и придвинулся к нему. Он опустил обессиленные руки на его плечи и поцеловал его в губы, осторожно и мягко.

— Извините, — он снова медленно поцеловал Ривая. — Довольно легко забыть, что вы... обычный человек. Я буду хорошим, — сказал Эрен. — Все отлично, мне все нравится, я просто веду себя как эгоист и... неважно. 

Ривай задумался, как долго самообладание возвращалось к Эрену после оргазма. Он был слишком спокоен. 

— Это так напрягает, — ответил Ривай. Эрен снова его поцеловал. — Но ладно, — вздохнул Ривай. — Просто притворись нормальным до конца ночи. 

— Я могу быть нормальным! И обычно я нормальный! — проворчал Эрен. — Вы просто не должны были дать мне кончить. 

— Ты снова заведешься минут через десять, — сказал Ривай. — Завелся бы уже через пять, если бы так грубо меня не прервал. 

Эрена, похоже, это не особо волновало, и он прижался губами к шее Ривая, положив руку на его бедро. Рука у него была тяжелая и грубая; Риваю показалось, будто Эрен пытался быть нежным.

Ривая не лапали мальчики-подростки с тех самых пор, как он сам был подростком. Тогда ему не особо нравилось. Он отбросил руку Эрена, опрокинул его на спину и велел перевернуться на живот. Ривай выругался, вспомнив, что масло для подобных случаев осталось в ванной. Он сказал Эрену подождать минуту и, спотыкаясь, поспешил в ванную, по пути снимая рубашку.   
Когда он вернулся, Эрен лежал точно так же, как Ривай его и оставил, лицом к двери. 

— Вы сняли рубашку, — сказал Эрен.

— Верно подмечено, — ответил Ривай. Он бы даже поаплодировал, если бы не бутылочка в руках.

Ривай снова взобрался на кровать, усаживаясь на ноги Эрена, и задумался, что ему дальше делать. В действительности, он особо не размышлял о том, чтобы трахнуть Эрена, — конечно, его посещала эта мысль, но он больше думал о том, как, например, Эрен отсасывал бы ему. Очевидно, Ривай был слишком зациклен на симпатичной мордашке, чтобы думать о заднице, и до него только дошло, что это было серьезной ошибкой. 

Несмотря на то, что Ривай был взрослым человеком и полностью отдавал себе отчет в своих действиях, он решил ткнуть пальцем в зад Эрена. Зад был подтянутым, но недостаточно упругим. Но ничего, тренировки это исправят. Не то чтобы Ривай сильно жаловался. 

— Э-э... — подал голос Эрен. 

Ривай решил не извиняться. Извинение — это признание вины, то есть признак слабости. 

— Что? — с вызовом спросил Ривай. 

— Н-ничего. 

Ривай великодушно хлестнул Эрена по заднице (отчего тот вскрикнул и вогнулся в матрас), затем щедро налил масло на пальцы и между ягодиц Эрена. Эрен втянул воздух скорее в ожидании, чем испуганно. Ривай провел двумя пальцами по ложбинке к дырочке, секунду или две дразнил, наблюдая, как Эрен сводит острые лопатки. 

— Эй, все хорошо? — спросил Ривай. Эрен кивнул. — Когда-нибудь делал нечто подобное? 

— Не совсем. То есть, я туда совал палец и... примерно час назад, когда мылся, но... Не особо, — сказал он. 

— Я буду осторожен, — сказал Ривай больше для себя, чем для Эрена. Эрен скорее будет счастлив, если его поимеют всухую, с такой же деликатностью, с какой вставляют в головоломку самую последнюю часть, с которой ты больше всего намучился. 

Первый палец проскользнул внутрь удивительно легко, и у Ривая появилось ужасное чувство, что сейчас или у него, или у Эрена случится приступ смеха. Он согнул палец и аккуратно подвигал им, после чего просунул второй палец. Эрен коротко и смешно пискнул. 

— Ну как? 

— Странно, — пробормотал он. — Хочу, чтобы вы уже вставили мне.

Свободной рукой Ривай шлепнул Эрена по заднице. Тот снова дернулся и вжался в матрас, потом привстал, насадился на пальцы Ривая и задрожал. Ривай попробовал двигать пальцами чуть быстрее, и ответом ему стал восхитительный стон, когда он развел пальцы в стороны. 

Через минуту или две Эрен уже сам делал половину работы. Со стороны Ривая вся картина выглядела крайне пошлой, но, как ни странно, в то же время красивой. У него было такое ощущение, будто он смотрит на непристойную картину, написанную маслом. 

У Ривая уже стоял. Сначала у него была лишь слабая эрекция, но теперь он чувствовал дискомфорт. Он согнул пальцы внутри Эрена и на какое-то время прислушался к ощущениям. Эрен рвано вздохнул и выгнулся так, будто кончает.

— Еб... ть... — простонал он, повел плечами и что-то прошипел в подушку. Ривай наклонился, нарочно прижимаясь стоящим членом к заднице Эрена. Эрен дернулся, снова насаживаясь на пальцы Ривая. 

Ривай наклонился ближе. Если бы он был чуть выше ростом, то промурлыкал свой вопрос прямо в ухо Эрена, но пришлось довольствоваться тем, что было, и он лизнул его шею, оставив небольшую влажную полоску. 

— Я не расслышал, — сказал Ривай. — Эрен, говори отчетливей. 

— Я попросил вас трахнуть меня, я просил вас уже три раза! — рявкнул Эрен. 

— Хреново у тебя выходит подчинение, — вздохнул Ривай, убирая пальцы и изо всех сил стараясь скрыть грубость в голосе. — Ты держишься ровно пять минут, а потом снова становишься невыносимым. 

— Я могу дольше, если вы попросите, — нетерпеливо проворчал Эрен. — Но вы хотели, чтобы я был нормальным. — В этот раз Ривай шлепнул его по бедру, и Эрен быстро перестал жаловаться. 

Ривай стянул штаны, отбросил их в сторону, радуясь, что Эрен этого не видел, и провел по своему члену вымазанной в масле рукой. Он прижал головку к кожице над яйцами Эрена и повел вверх, пока не нашел отверстие. Он сделал вдох и начал понемногу входить, не зная, сколько сможет продержаться. 

Эрен вскрикнул, как умирающий кот, когда Ривай протолкнул головку. 

Он не помнил, когда это было в последний раз. Он уже и забыл, как горячо, как узко внутри другого человека, и внезапно ему захотелось увидеть лицо Эрена. Ривай провел свободной рукой по боку Эрена, когда протиснулся глубже. Ему некуда было деть вторую руку, сжатую в кулак, так что он разжал ее и положил на бедро Эрена.

Он не входил полностью, не сразу, а на секунду остановился, чтобы собраться. Он чувствовал капельки пота, выступающие на затылке, пальцами одной руки он крепко впился в бедро Эрена, а другой ладонью водил по его боку вверх-вниз. 

Риваю казалось, что нужно что-то сказать, но он не мог подобрать слов. Эрен заскулил, сначала, видимо, от неудобства, но потом как раз наоборот, с силой сжав пальцами подушку перед собой. Ривай аккуратно потянул его бедра назад и вперед, глядя, как двигается и натягивается кожа на лопатках Эрена. 

Ривай повторил движение, слабо толкнувшись, и Эрен под ним вздрогнул.

— Сильнее, — сказал Эрен хриплым голосом. Ривай не собирался спорить. Он выбрал свой темп, каждое движение бедрами было встречено вскриками «Сильнее!» или «Быстрее!», или хриплыми стонами. Ривай представил лицо Эрена: вероятно, он морщился от сильного возбуждения, приоткрыв рот, на подбородке тоненькая полоска слюны. Кровать понемногу начала глухо стукаться о стену, и Ривай очень удивился, что продержался так долго. 

Он больно сжал бедра Эрена, пытаясь подстроиться под темп, который тот задавал. Его собственные бедра начинали болеть, давление собиралось во всем теле, яйца поджимались, а в позвоночнике безостановочно отдавалась дрожь. Он не мог больше придерживаться прежнего ритма и после нескольких сильных глубоких толчков кончил, оргазм неожиданно пронзил тело. Он услышал высокий вскрик, который, вероятно, издал сам, и упал на Эрена сверху.

Эрен бросил отрывисто: 

— Слезьте с меня на секунду.

Ривай, обессиленный, скатился с него в сторону и наблюдал, как Эрен рывком перевернулся на спину и быстро довел себя до разрядки. Сперма разбрызгалась по его бедрам и животу. Ривай молча позавидовал его молодости.

Эрен лег рядом с ним, задыхаясь. Ошарашенный, он уставился в потолок бешеными глазами. 

— Ну... и как тебе? — спросил Ривай. — У меня бывало и получше. 

— Отвалите, — сказал Эрен и тихо рассмеялся. Очень заразительно, и Ривай обнаружил, что тоже посмеивается. 

— Знаешь, сопляк, будет довольно трудно удержать равновесие между этим и... избиением. По крайней мере, для меня.

Эрен слабо стукнул его по груди.

— Мы поговорим об этом завтра. После тренировки.

— Как будто ты сможешь завтра ходить, — сказал Ривай. Неожиданно для себя он фыркнул и издал смешок. — Какого черта мы творим? 

Эрен сквозь смех сказал, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Он извинился, что втянул Ривая во все это. Вытирая слезящиеся глаза и пытаясь отдышаться, Ривай ответил, что все в порядке и он с самого начала знал, что не будет сильно против.

Риваю казалось, будто они едут на повозке, которая вот-вот упадет со скалы, но вместо того, чтобы остановиться, они отпускают поводья и смотрят, что же случиться дальше.

У них оставалось меньше двух недель в старом штабе, после чего они отправятся в Шинганшину. Последняя надежда человечества лежала и хихикала с засыхающей на животе спермой, а сильнейший воин человечества только что отымел мальчика-подростка.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено в рамках ЗБФ 2014
> 
> Отдельное ОГРОМНЕЙШЕЕ СПАСИБИЩЕ Oxygen_Neutron и Мэй_чен за беттинг и вычитку.


End file.
